


You Are

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Imagery, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Koschei - Freeform, M/M, POV The Master, Poetry, The Master from The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157189) by [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea). 



You are

Funny  
Like I try to be  
Charming  
Manic  
Clueless  
Chatty  
The saddest person I've ever met and  
A damn good kisser.

I watch you  
Drop your smile when  
Nobody's looking. You let your muscles relax,  
So wired.  
Try to escape for a second  
But you're a dead man walking.

"Anything's fine with me,"  
You explain.  
It's a lie.

You are

A grin  
And easy laughter  
Charismatic  
And  
The best con man  
I've ever encountered.

All shining white teeth  
Exposed for too long.  
All bright observations  
Except when you stop to think.  
All disarming chatter  
While you pick yourself apart  
Counting all the little things.

Fingers reach through shirtsleeves  
Find new skin  
And claw.

You are

Shared solitude  
Silent weeping  
Lips tight in thought  
Talking in your sleep about how  
Tired  
You are.

You act like you've  
Got a lethal touch  
But you haven't.

I'll show you who is in the mirror  
It's all a matter of perspective...

"Everything's fine with me,"  
You explain.  
It's a lie,  
We know it is.


End file.
